The Penguin
FNaC= Information The Penguin is an animatronic penguin which appears in Five Nights at Candy's. This animatronic may be out of order as the teaser of this character has the words "Out of Service" which implies that this character is unused or broken by some cause. Appearance The Penguin is shaped as a small penguin wearing a red bow tie with a tuxedo. His beak is very small, which may imply that the character doesn't have an openable mouth. Oddly enough, when he is in your office he says something sounding like "Can I take your order?" Although this may mean he has a speaker in his endoskeleton. Behaviour This character is similar to Balloon Boy from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. When the Penguin gets into The Office, he will hide under the player's desk in a similar way to Balloon Boy's female counterpart JJ. Once the Penguin is under the desk, he won't leave. Whenever the player watches the cameras after the Penguin has entered, he will randomly say "Can I take your order?". When the Penguin does this, he will also open or close a door. While the Penguin himself can't jumpscare the player, he can open the doors for other animatronics to enter, which can jumpscare them and end their night. Myths and Original Design Contrary to popular belief, the Penguin himself doesn't drain power from the Office. Its just, that if the Penguin closes a door, it will drain power just as is always does when the player closes it. Also, the Penguin's design is likely based on the old Pasqually waiter animatronic of the real life Chuck E Cheese. Trivia *Prior to version 1.1.0, when the Penguin goes to the player's door, he will disappear and won't do anything and will not be seen for the rest of the night. *The Penguin's original build only had one eye. *As seen on CAM 10, the Penguin actually travels by rolling around smoothly on 3 wheels. His feet are purely aesthetic. *Notably, the Penguin is the only animatronic in the game, that doesn't jumpscare the player |-|FNaC2= Information The Penguin returns as an antagonist in Five Nights at Candy's 2. The Penguin isn't an actual animatronic, rather a phantom version usually seen in the camera's. Appearance The Penguin retains most of his appearance from the first game but he appears to be dusty and broken. His head has changed the most as he is now missing both his eyes and beak and the top of his head and some parts of his face is also gone. His body is mostly the same with the exception of his bow tie which is now missing its left side. Behaviour Like the first game The Penguin does not kill the player but this time he disables your camera. The Penguin will appear in Night 3 and onwards he will appear on your monitor and will disable your camera if you stay on the screen for too long to avoid this the player must switch cameras. If the Penguin is viewed for too long, the view of his face will glitch out and a warning notification (similar to a Windows pop-up warning box) will appear, saying that the camera system has crashed and the application needs to restart. The player must select the "OK" or "Accept" button, prompting the application to restart. This takes a couple seconds (5-10) and when they do, then the player can carry on with their game. Trivia *He acts similar to Phantom BB from Five Nights at Freddy's 3, but instead Balloon Boy will disable ventilation while The Penguin will restart the camera system. *Just like in the first game, the Penguin is notable for being the only animatronic in the game, that doesn't jumpscare the player |-|Gallery= FNaC Penguin.png|The Penguin Out Of Service.png|Teaser of the penguin in Fnac 1. It says "OUT OF SERVICE" Penguin Custom Night Icon.png|Penguin's Custom Night icon. Penguin Title.png|Penguin's name in the extra menu. 866.png|Penguin parts in Cam10 Penguin in Cam02.png|Penguin on Cam 02. Penguin in Cam03.png|penguin on Cam 03. Penguincam12.png|Penguin on Cam 12. the penguin under your desk.PNG|Penguin in the office. Tumblr nsi1bhQf2G1tlqf51o1 1280.png 84.png|The Penguin's 1st position. 85.png|The Penguin's 2nd position. 91.png|The Penguin's 3rd position. 1158.png|Original concept sketch of the penguin. 1156.png|Penguin with Candy, Cindy, and Chester. Penguin_twitching.gif|Penguin twitching in the menu. Thank You Too.png|The Penguin with the other animatronics in Fnac 1. Penguinextra.png|The Penguin in the extras menu of Fnac 1. Thanks you for Playing.png|The penguin with the other animatronics from Fnac 1 to 3. Penguincam4.png|Penguin on Cam 4. FNaC2 FNaC2Penguin.png|The Penguin when being viewed on a camera PenguinGlitch.png|The Penguin, when he glitches the camera and crashes the security system FNaC2PenguinBright.png|A brightened version of his image, revealing more details MinigameMap_01B.gif|The Penguin in Night 1's Minigame. ru:The Penguin The Penguin The Penguin The Penguin Category:FNaC 1 Category:FNaC 2 Category:Penguin